thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
John Bailey
Background Mr. John Bailey is an original character from The Land of Stories series. '' He is Alex' and Conner's father. At the start of The Wishing Spell, they believe he "grew up in the woodsTLOS I, ch 1, p. 19" with their grandmother. They later find out he is from The Land of Stories and was born in the Charming Kingdom. Mr. Bailey died in a car-accident a few days before the twins' eleventh birthday. Appearance and Personality ''"He was a tall man with kind eyes that would wrinkle whenever he smiled, and he smiled quite a bit, especially when he was teasing the twins."''TLOS I, ch. 1 p 20 Mr. Bailey owned a bookstore called Bailey's Books, which was sold after his death. He is described as a kind and loving father who always made time for his children, to listen to their problems, cheer them up, or read fairy tales to them. He told them many stories of his own as well. The twins first assume he made these stories up, but later discover that the places and characters he talked about actually exist in the Land of Stories. On the very last page of A Grimm Warning, Alex sees the face of one of their foes, the Masked Man, and believes it is their father. In Beyond the Kingdoms, she finds out the Masked Man is actually her uncle. Relationships Mr. Bailey met his wife Charlotte Bailey while he was traveling with his mother. He fell in love, but his mother took him back to the Land of Stories and did not allow him to return to her world. He decided to use the Wishing Spell to return to her. They were married for twelve years.TLOS II, ch 2, p. 36 The twins later come by his journal and, with the help of his descriptions, attempt to use the spell to the same end as well. He has a younger brother called Lloyd (the Masked Man), who used to resent him because he thought their mother loved John more than him.TLOS IV, ch 9, p. 143 Lloyd tells Morina that John was destined to take his mother's place as the Head of the Fairy Council and was known as her ''heir of magic before he died.TLOS IV, ch 5, p. 83 - it is unclear if his death made Lloyd the new heir, since he was drained of his magic by the Fairy Godmother (see Lloyd's story) Story 1. The Wishing Spell - 2. The Enchantress Returns - 3. A Grimm Warning - 4. Beyond the Kingdoms - 5. An Author's Odyssey - 6. Worlds Collide *WARNING: HUGE SPOIL ALERT! SO DON'T READ UNLESS YOU EITHER READ IT OR WANT TO KNOW In the end of the book, Connor had a plan to save his sister from the evil mirror dust curse. Connor thinks he can't save Alex from the curse, but someone else can. He, at first, creates diversions. After, he reveals himself and takes Alex to a story world where curses are nonexistent. Since her curse doesn't exist, Alex is normal again. To her surprise, the story the Bailey twins entered was a world where they never had an excuse to move out of their old house. This meant that John was still alive. Connor tells his dad that the reason Alex was so upset was that girls from school said things that made Alex upset. John gives Alex a pep talk and ends their conversation saying that he'll always be there, no matter where he is, for the twins. In the end, as the spell on Alex ends due to her crying out the dust in her eyes, their story ends and their dad, once again, is gone. Quotes ''"Right now, we're living in an ugly chapter of our lives, but books always get better!"''TLOS I, ch 2, p. 41 (add your fave quote here!) References Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Magical Category:Non-Recurring Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Brothers Category:Dads Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Deceased